Shot At The Night
by Lily de Pattinson
Summary: Bella regresa a Forks, a una fiesta para celebrar el fin de año, después de diez largos años lejos de ahí... Había huido del sufrimiento y la tortura del instituto y ahora tenia que volver a enfrentar un pasado tormentoso. Podrá soportarlo? Sera capaz de olvidar y perdonar? Todos merecen una 2da oportunidad, incluso el. Por que si, Edward Cullen formaba parte de ese pasado... OS


**Hey chicas aquí estoy de nuevo! Bueno solo quiero decir que este one-shot se me vino a la mente de repente y quise dejárselos de regalo unos días antes de fin de año pero tuve muchísimo trabajo (aun lo tengo) y casi no podía ponerme a escribir... pero tanto me propuse regalárselos antes que creo que al final termine escribiéndolo tan rápido que no quedo como lo había imaginado y la verdad cuando lo volví a leer después de haberlo subido no me gusto y luego leí los 2 reviews que tenia en ese momento y lo confirme, no es lo que esperaba que fuera...**

**Llegado a esa conclusión decidí editarlo y cambiar algunas cosas por eso la borre de mi cuenta, mi propósito es que tenga una moraleja y ademas no quiero que tenga secuelas ni quede con dudas, espero esta vez si lograrlo :) **

**La historia se llamaba "Una noche extraordinaria" pero también le cambie el nombre a "Shot at the night", que es el titulo de una canción de The Killers y la cual es mencionada en el final de la historia C: (ojo: no me base en la letra de la canción para escribir la historia, solo el titulo)**

**Gracias a Aliena Cullen (espero que leas esto): Tú rr me ayudo a replantearme la idea y el propósito de este OS, espero que ahora este mejor y no haya dudas, omití y cambie muchas cosas que no eran justas ni claras (como el asunto del amor, tenias razón, la verdad después de leerlo tampoco me lo creí jeje)... gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión, siempre es bueno :) y espero que tú experiencia haya dejado despues algo bueno, algo aprendido y que lo hayas superado...Me base en una parte de mi caso, ya que el sobrepeso tambien ha sido mi problema desde siempre y eso ha traido burlas y desamores pero nunca me paso tanto asi como a Bella, pero aun asi te entiendo tambien a ti :) gracias por compartir eso, te mando saludos...**

**Bueno se los vuelvo a dejar y aunque ya haya pasado fin de año y estemos casi a fin del mes de Enero sigue siendo un regalo... a ver que tal :)**

_**Les deseo lo mejor este año y que lo esten comenzando con todo, les mando un abrazo, feliz 2014...!**_

**A leer (aclaro que no esta beteado y esta recien salido del horno por si ven por ahi un error, avisenme ****)**

.

.

.

**One-shot**

**"Shot at the night"**

-Alice de verdad aun no estoy segura si realmente es buena idea ir- replique como por milésima vez- ¿Y si aun recuerdan a "cisne feo"?

-No otra vez Bella, por favor- exclamo suspirando - Mírame- ordeno y lentamente abrí los ojos, Alice dejo la brocha del maquillaje sobre el tocador y bajo su cabeza a la altura de la mía- Bells ya no tenemos 17 años, ya no estamos en el instituto, eso ocurrió hace 10 años- dijo lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- Y hace diez años todos ellos eran solo unos inmaduros adolescentes, ahora han crecido, han cambiado y además ya no tendrán material para burlarse de ti ¡Mírate! Perdiste casi 20 kilos, creciste varios centímetros, tienes unas curvas de infarto, desapareció el acné y eres una exitosa abogada de 27 años que trabaja para uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos de Inglaterra. Estoy segura que para ellos serás irreconocible.

-Te falto incluir que llevare el antifaz- dije en broma, soltó una risita y asintió- Tal vez tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo mas probable es que ni se acuerden de mi... Ahora continua con "tu obra maestra"- dije con sarcasmo y Alice volvió a su tarea de maquillarme.

Hoy es martes 31 de diciembre del 2013, fin de año. Hace un mes exactamente recibimos una invitación del instituto de Forks para una fiesta de fin de año y al mismo tiempo una reunión adelantada "diez años después" de nuestra generación, _Clase 2003 _rezaba la invitació í que aquí estábamos, en casa de los padres de Alice en Forks, preparándonos para asistir, bueno Alice se arreglaba y me arreglaba a mi yo solo aceptaba todo lo que ella hacia y decía. Habíamos llegado apenas anoche desde Londres, que es donde ambas vivíamos desde hace casi 10 años y nos quedaríamos solo hasta mañana por la tarde ya que teníamos que regresar a nuestros trabajos.

Desde que nos enviaron la dichosa invitación yo había estado reticente a venir pero como siempre a mi pequeña amiga demonio llamada Alice Brandon no le puedo decir que no. Y claro aun así yo aun estaba insegura, Forks no era de mi agrado y desde que mis padres se habían mudado a España hace 8 años para estar cerca de mi nada me ataba a este pueblo, había demasiados fantasmas y traumas en este lugar como para siquiera estar un poco entusiasmada por regresar.

_Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto hacia mi casillero, como siempre iba con la mirada hacia el suelo y todos pasaban empujándome como si fuera invisible, como si nadie me viera. Aunque creo que ser parte del pequeño club de los rechazados del instituto era exactamente ser eso, invisible. El rechazo no era algo nuevo para mi, llevaba años soportándolo, así había sido siempre. Yo Isabella Swan desde que tengo memoria he sido la rarita, la rechazada, la gorda, la líder de los nerds pero sobre todo el blanco de la mayoría de los habitantes de Forks de mi edad, mas específicamente del grupo de los populares._

_-¡¿Que hay cisne feo?!- grito una chillona voz tras de mi, muy cerca de mi oído haciéndome brincar del susto- ¿Te asuste?- pregunto Jessica burlonamente, asentí sin levantar mi mirada- Hay lo siento, pobrecita... Yo que tú ponía mas atención- dijo poniéndose frente a mi y de un manotazo tiro los libros que traía entre mis manos, se alejo riendo y pude sentir las burlas de los demás a mi alrededor. Ignorando las risas me agache lentamente a recoger mis cosas, estaba por tomar el libro de literatura cuando un pie lo aventó lejos al pasar._

_-Muévete Swan, estas ocupando la mayoría del pasillo- dijo esa voz aterciopelada pero llena de maldad, levante mi cabeza y lo mire desde el suelo, como siempre su perfecto rostro tenia esa expresión burlona. A su lado Tanya, su novia, me miraba con asco como si yo fuera el peor bicho del mundo._

_-Me encanta tu ropa, ¿se la robaste a tu abuela?- se burlo esta mientras Edward se reía tras ella, después siguieron su camino y yo me levante para alcanzar el libro que él había pateado, me apresure a mi primer clase y mientras caminaba mire mi horrible atuendo, que consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla flojos y acampanados, un sweater verde que me quedaba grandísimo y me llegaba casi a las rodillas y mis fieles converse, cerré los ojos y suspire._

-Wow Alice! Este vestido es hermoso- exclame admirando el vestido que había escogido para mi, el cual estaba extendido sobre su antigua cama, Alice estaba en el tocador maquillándose así que me gire para verla- Jamás pensé que diría esto pero, eres magnifica en escoger ropa y creo que es… perfecto para mi, gracias- le dije sinceramente, ella rió y me guiño un ojo a través del espejo.

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada tonta- me sonrió y volvió a su tarea- Te dije que confiaras en mi cuando dije que pediría los vestidos vía Internet y los traerían aquí- rodé los ojos- Sabes que nunca te equivocas cuando confías en mi aunque hagas caras y ahora ve al vestidor y póntelo que se te vera aun mejor puesto- ordeno y la obedecí, me fui hacia el vestidor y me quite la bata para después colocarme el vestido.

-¡Te ves preciosa Bella!- grito Alice emocionada cuando salí de nuevo, se acerco y me ayudo a terminar de subir el cierre del vestido- Te dije que en ti se vería mucho mejor- afirmo.- Voy a ponerme mi vestido y después entre las dos nos colocamos los antifaces para poder irnos.- asentí y se perdió en el vestidor.

Me admiraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia mi amiga frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, sin poder creer que en realidad la mujer del reflejo era yo. Hacia varios años mi ropa era horrible y hoy tenia puesto un hermoso vestido: negro total, imponente y con un vuelo en la parte de la falda, un corset con detalles de bordado delicados en forma de linea recta y con una leve transparencia a la altura del estomago... la parte de la falda es sin duda lo mejor, esta por todas partes en picos pequeños apuntando hacia diferentes direcciones, la tela es mas delgada y entre tanta crea un efecto de ir bajando en forma de cascada; además de que Alice me había maquillado ligeramente y tenia suelto mi cabello con sus ondas naturales, en el instituto siempre amarraba mi cabello en una coleta, así que mi amiga tenia razón, esta noche seria irreconocible para _ellos _sin duda_. _Un par de minutos después mi amiga regreso, lucia hermosa con su vestido.

-Te ves radiante y hermosa Ali, el vestido te queda de maravilla- alague mientras al igual que ella hizo conmigo le ayudaba a subir el cierre; su vestido todo de color dorado, se amarra al cuello creando un escote en pico hasta el final de su pecho, la parte del estomago y el abdomen esta cubierto por cinco tiras verticales de listón oro que rodean hasta la espalda y la quinta tira se amarra en un bonito moño al frente, la falda cae en dos pliegues uno mas largo que el otro, dando una avertura entre sus piernas y cayendo a los costados hasta la pantorrilla.

-Gracias Bells- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia una de sus maletas y sacaba dos cajas, la mire interrogante- Son nuestros zapatos, toma- aclaro mientras me daba una de las cajas, la abrí y me encontré con unos tacones negros, sencillos y de un tacón mas alto de lo que normalmente yo usaria pero al ponermelos el vestido se alzo un poco y me di cuenta que no tendria que preocuparme por pisarlo. Los suyos eran unas sandalias doradas de un tacón enorme, pero claro ella no corría el riesgo de caer ya que no era torpe como yo.

-Yo tengo los antifaces- recordé mientras abrí mi maleta, saque una caja y le pase el suyo**,** que era dorado con lineas en diferentes formas cubiertas con diamantina, en el borde superior de los ojos tenia unas lineas de piedras y al costado sobresalia un adorno de encaje dorado y piedrecillas brillantes. El mío era todo bordado, blanco cubierto de una malla negra y detalles negros con los bordes rodeados de encaje y al lado derecho sobresalia un moño de listón blanco y plateado con un botón al centro y tiras que caen hasta los vez que nos los colocamos tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos de la habitación.

-Se ven hermosas- exclamo la señora Brandon cuando llegamos al salón y después de agradecerle y despedirnos nos fuimos a la dichosa fiesta que se celebraba en el gran gimnasio del instituto de Forks.

.

.

Mientras Alice buscaba un lugar para estacionar su Porsche amarillo yo jugaba nerviosa con mis manos sobre mi regazo. Cuando me baje del carro pase mi vista por todo el estacionamiento y los recuerdos inundaron mi memoria.

_-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, veníamos saliendo de la clase de gimnasia y como siempre mi torpeza se había hecho presente y mientras trataba de saltar un obstáculo me caí._

_-Si Ali, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le conteste para tranquilizarla- De todos modos los golpes no son lo que duele mas- murmure bajito y con la cabeza gacha, pero ella se detuvo e hizo que la mirara, me había escuchado._

_-Bells no tienes por que escucharlos, solo ignóralos- me dijo con voz firme mientras llegábamos a su auto- No dejes que te hagan daño, sabes que solo lo hacen para que te sientas así, ¿entiendes? No lo permitas- continuo sin dejar de mirarme, yo solo asentí- Me tengo que ir rápido por que mamá quiere que vayamos a Port Ángeles antes de que llegue mi papá a cenar pero no quiero dejarte sola nena._

_-No Alice, no te detengas por mi, estaré bien- me miro insegura- en serio, vete tranquila además ya me voy también, solo llevo este libro a la biblioteca- le dije mostrándole el libro que traía en mis manos._

_-Esta bien Bella, te quiero- se despidió de mi dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- recuerda que no debes dejar que lo que te dicen te hunda ok?_

_-Si Ali, gracias. Te quiero nos vemos mañana.- me despedí de ella, me gire y camine hacia la biblioteca en lo que ella se subía a su carro y arrancaba. Mientras caminaba lentamente me hundí en mi mente. Alice siempre ha sido mi amiga, desde que éramos pequeñas pero gracias a su personalidad y que es hermosa siempre ha sido popular y querida, y aunque se hablara conmigo nadie la molestaba. Yo la quiero mucho y valoro que siempre esta ahi para mi, me agrada y se que todo lo que me dice lo dice por que se preocupa por mi y no le gusta verme mal, pero también se que lo dice por que ella no siente lo que yo, nunca ha sido como yo y no entiende que no puedo evitar siempre sentirme mal y no defenderme. No sabe lo que es ser invisible y al mismo tiempo el centro de todas las burlas de los demás. Cuando llegue a la biblioteca salí de mis pensamientos y trate de prestar atención._

_Después de dejar el libro camine de regreso al estacionamiento y me di cuenta que ya estaba mas lleno de alumnos por que era la hora de salida. Camine despacio hasta mi vieja camioneta con la mirada gacha como siempre lo hacia._

_-Miren ahí va Swan- grito alguien y sentí pasos acercándose a mi, camine un poco mas rápido pero me alcanzaron._

_-No corras cisne feo- dijo Mike- No vaya a ser que te vuelvas a caer y otra vez provoques un temblor- se burlo._

_-O peor aun, podrías causar un terremoto esta vez- se burlo ahora Tyler y todos los demás rieron más fuerte, incluso __**él**__._

_-Y no lo duden ¿eh? Así como esta de gorda…- completo Lauren con desprecio y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero los apreté para que no salieran- De veras Swan debes tener cuidado, tampoco queremos morir aplastados…- siguió burlándose, no soporte mas y seguí caminando pero esta vez mas rápido._

_-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- pregunto Jessica adelantándose un poco, fue cuando tropecé con algo y caí de lleno en el suelo, todos los alumnos alrededor comenzaron a reír y los populares aun mas fuerte, Jessica había estirado su pie a propósito delante de mi. De repente sentí que alguien jadeo y se acerco a donde yo estaba tirada._

_-Tampoco tienen que ser tan crueles- murmuro entre dientes, escuchar esa voz aterciopelada hizo que levantara mi vista nublada por las lagrimas, Edward estaba parado junto a mi y miraba a todos con furia, después sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos- ¿estas bien?- pregunto y todos sus amigos jadearon de la sorpresa, incluso yo lo hice._

_-¿Eddi?- pregunto Tanya extrañada y furiosa a la vez, este la miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿La estas defendiendo amor?- pregunto incrédula, Edward me miro de nuevo por un segundo y creí ver la culpa impregnada en su mirada pero no estaba segura y tampoco lo creia._

_-Yo…no…- tartamudeo confundido luego de levantar de nuevo la mirada- Claro que no ¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo ahora firme y su expresión cambio radicalmente de nuevo a la mascara de maldad y frialdad de siempre._

_-Ven, vámonos entonces - dijo su novia mirándome con burla y jalándolo del brazo- , no tenemos por que perder el tiempo con la basura del instituto._

_-Tienes razón nena, no hay que perder el tiempo... Vámonos chicos- al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo se derramaron sin control y me quede ahí, sentada en el suelo, llorando mientras se iban. Cuando el estacionamiento comenzó a quedarse vacío me levante, me subí a mi camioneta y maneje a mi casa._

_No entendía por que Edward Cullen se había vuelto así, no lograba comprender que habia pasado pero aun así me lastimaba. Cada palabra y cada burla que venían de parte de él hacia mi eran como mil flechas enterrándose en mi frágil corazón y dolía como nada. Y por primera vez mientras manejaba aun con lágrimas en mis ojos maldije el día en que me enamore de él._

-¿Bella?- oí que Alice me llamaba y me saco de mis recuerdos- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mientras su mano se agitaba frente a mi, no me di cuenta el momento en que se bajo del carro y llego hasta mi, asentí tratando de sonreír- ¿segura? Estabas como ida…

-Si Alice estoy bien, solo estaba… pensando, vamos- le conteste jalándola del brazo para ir hacia el gimnasio

-wow! El lugar no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo- comento Alice mirando para todos lados mientras caminábamos lentamente- Es como si nunca hubieran pasado los 10 largos años después de que salimos ¿no crees?- me pregunto y tenia razón, el instituto no había cambiado nada y por supuesto los fantasmas de todo lo vivido aquí iban saliendo poco a poco para atormentarme con cada paso que daba, me estremecí y cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar? ¿Qué hago aquí? Gritaba en mi mente, Alice se dio cuenta de mi reacción y apretó mi mano- Hey! Bells, tranquila… todo va a estar bien, ya no eres igual que antes, ya no pueden hacerte daño nena, no mas- _no mas _sus palabras se hundieron en mi y tenia razón yo no era la misma chica de hace años…- ¿Sabes que? A la mierda la fiesta, no tenemos por que entrar, si quieres vámonos.

-No! Ya estamos aquí, entremos- le dije un poco mas segura, iba a replicar pero la volví a interrumpir- De verdad Alice entremos, tienes razón, ya no soy la misma niña de hace 10 años, no pueden lastimarme y no hay nada que temer… estaré bien te lo prometo- le sonreí para que viera que así era, suspiro y continuamos caminando. Al irnos acercando a la entrada externa del gimnasio pude ver que dos hombres vestidos de traje estaban en la puerta, eran muy jóvenes así que supuse que son alumnos.

-Bienvenidas- nos saludaron con una sonrisa mientras cada uno abría una puerta en un gesto muy formal, ambos nos guiñaron un ojo "_adolescentes" _pensé divertida. Alice a mi lado bufo.

-Adolescentes- murmuro rodando los ojos y riéndose, asentí riendo por que era lo mismo que yo había pensado. Al entrar al edificio nos encontramos con algo casi… mágico, ya que la decoración era exquisita. El lugar lucia tan irreal y hermoso que no parecía que fuera el mismo gimnasio donde durante años, todos los días de la semana, tuvimos clase de deportes sin contar los partidos de basquetbol del equipo y charlas grupales, pero si era el mismo gimnasio. Se habían esmerado bastante en la decoración: al centro de la cancha había una pista de baile, y alrededor de esta había como unas 12 mesas grandes y redondas, con sillas de madera decoradas con grandes moños de listón dorado, las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles de los colores del uniforme del equipo que se usaba en nuestra generación y en el centro había hermosos arreglos de flores; la iluminación de todo el lugar se daba con un poco de luz y sobre todo velas, el techo estaba cubierto de una especie de globos de alambre colgantes con las velas dentro, las gradas estaban cubiertas de pétalos de flores y pequeños platos con velas rojas. En dos de las esquinas había mesas con charolas de comida, en la tercer esquina estaba la mesa con el ponche y las bebidas, por ultimo en la cuarta esquina junto a las puertas de los vestuarios había una galería con fotos de todos nuestros años de instituto y una mesa que parecía de registro.

-Woow! Esto es demasiado… -comente con voz ahogada de la sorpresa, mire a Alice y aun con el antifaz puesto pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¡Les quedo perfecto!- chillo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo- Ven vamos a buscar nuestros nombres en las mesas, espero que nos haya tocado juntas o al menos en la misma mesa- me jalo del brazo y caminamos- esto de los antifaces me encanta, vamos a ver a quien reconocemos- dijo emocionada y fue cuando me di cuenta, el gimnasio ya estaba lleno de ex alumnos, algunos estaban en grupos platicando y otros cuantos sentados solos en sus sillas. De repente la seguridad que me lleno en el estacionamiento se esfumo y me volví a poner nerviosa.

-¿Alice Brandon?- pregunto una voz femenina, nos detuvimos y ambas nos giramos, frente a nosotras estaba una rubia despampanante que usaba un largo, hermoso y ajustado vestido color lila, tras su antifaz morado se distinguían unos ojos azules. Mi amiga asintió un tanto insegura- Oh por Dios! Sabia que eras tú!- chillo la mujer y abrazo efusivamente a Alice, que aunque aun lucia confundida correspondió el abrazo, cuando se separaron ella vio su expresión y rió- Soy Rosalie Hale- aclaro y la que ahora recibió un grito y un abrazo efusivo fue ella.

-No lo puedo creer! Ah pasado tanto tiempo Rose!- exclamo Alice y a continuación se enfrascaron en una conversación de todo lo que habían hecho en estos años, mientras tanto yo recordaba quien era la rubia. Ella había sido la co-capitana de las porristas, popular claro pero nunca se burlo de mí ni me molesto, solo se limitaba a ignorarme, a pesar de ello Ali y ella siempre fueron buenas amigas. De repente Rosalie se quedo callada y me miro confundida, mi amiga se dio cuenta de su gesto y sonrió- Lo siento, Rose ¿recuerdas a…?

-Marie- la interrumpí diciendo mi segundo nombre y Alice me fulmino con la mirada, pero no estaba lista para que todos supieran quien era yo.

-¿Marie?- pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido- ¿había una Marie en nuestra generación? Bueno da igual, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo y por cierto ambas se ven divinas, me encanta tu vestido Marie… Pero vengan les ayudare a reconocer a algunos antes de que se vayan a registrar- dijo guiándonos hacia un grupo. Nos dijo el nombre de algunos ex compañeros, de los cuales no recordaba a ninguno, después nos llevo con su ahora esposo Emmett McCarty y su hermano mellizo Jasper. A ellos si los recordaba, estaban en el equipo de basquetbol y eran amigos de _él, _también eran populares pero al igual que Rosalie nunca se metieron conmigo solo no existía para ellos. Alice siempre estuvo enamorada de Jasper Hale, pero él tenía novia en ese entonces, al parecer eso cambio y por las miradas que le dirigió a mi amiga también sus sentimientos hacia ella pronto cambiarían.

-Bueno nosotras queremos ir a ver la galería y tenemos que registrarnos, en seguida regresamos- se disculpo Alice y los demás asintieron con una sonrisa- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Marie? ¿En que quedamos Bella? Dijiste que ya no eres la misma que antes y que no había que temer- dijo frustrada una vez que nos alejamos y la entendía ya que no solo con Rosalie me presente así sino que también lo hice con todos los demás, incluso con Emmett y Jasper.

-Lo se Alice, lo se, pero creo que no estoy lista para que sepan quien soy.- bufo y rodó los ojos, después miro hacia la mesa de registro y enarco una ceja, adivine sus pensamientos- Ya se, una vez que me registre me pondrán la calcomanía con mi nombre y todos lo sabrán, ya se.- dije antes de que ella lo dijera, sonrió victoriosa y se acerco casi corriendo a la mesa para decir su nombre. Yo camine mas lento y mi mirada se enfoco en las fotografías alrededor de la mesa, mi vista se enfoco en una en especifico y me acerque, en ella estaban todos ellos_, _quienes siempre se burlaron de mi. Los recuerdos afloraron de nuevo y quise salir corriendo de ahí.

-Mira Jessica en esta también sale cisne feo ¿ya viste?- esa voz se me hizo conocida pero lo que me hizo voltear fue el apodo que dijo y aunque ambas traían su antifaz las reconocí inmediatamente.

-Es cierto Lauren, que horror!- susurro con burla la voz chillona de Jessica Stanley- Me pregunto si ya habrá llegado, quiero verla de nuevo, de seguro esta igual que hace 10 años y me encantaría enterarme de su fracaso en Inglaterra.- ambas rieron y la furia comenzó a surgir dentro de mi.

-Pues hay que echar un vistazo a la lista, ven- ambas caminaron hacia la mesa y yo las seguí de cerca- Mmm creo que no ha llegado, te apuesto a que esta tan hundida en su mierda que ni siquiera vendrá- afirmo Lauren con sorna, Jessica se rió a carcajadas y yo explote. Ahora mismo les demostraría quien era ahora el cisne feo, me acerque a la mesa por el otro extremo y cambie mi expresión.

-Buenas noches ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto la señora que estaba registrando en la lista y poniendo las calcomanías.

-Buenas noches- salude de vuelta y con voz fuerte, firme y segura dije- Soy Isabella Swan.

_Isabella Swan._

_Al escuchar al director decir mi nombre di un respingo. Sabia que era una de las mejores alumnas de mi generación pero de eso a que me hicieran una mención honorifica y además me dieran un diploma durante la ceremonia de graduación era demasiado._

_Sin embargo al levantarme titubeante de mi asiento y comenzar a caminar despacio hacia el escenario pude ver las caras de asombro y furia de todos aquellos que siempre me hicieron la vida imposible aquí y una sonrisa se asomo a mi rostro. Levante mi mirada del suelo y por primera vez pude caminar con orgullo y arrogancia frente a ellos, en esto ellos no podían ganarme y aunque solo fuera a durar un par de minutos seria un momento inolvidable para mi. Era mi triunfo._

_Puse toda mi atención en caminar para no caerme y arruinar mi momento, con una gran sonrisa subí al escenario y recibí mi diploma de manos del director. Al girarme mire con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad a mis padres, a Alice, a los señores Brandon y a Angela Weber que eran las personas que siempre estuvieron ahí y enseguida se levantaron para aplaudirme y gritar en el caso de mi mejor amiga, después los mire a __**ellos **__con una sonrisa de suficiencia y casi quise dar saltitos al ver sus expresiones. Cuando mire a Edward me dedico una sonrisa sincera, de esas que hace mucho tiempo no le veía al menos no conmigo, note un extraño brillo en su mirada esmeralda y no despegaba sus ojos de mi. Fue raro y cuando se dio cuenta que mi expresión era de confusión su cara se lleno de culpa. No quise darle mucha importancia a su actitud y baje del escenario de nuevo feliz por mi momento de gloria._

Lo que sentí al decir mi nombre y ver la expresiones de las dos mujeres me recordó a aquel día de mi graduación hace 10 años, y me di cuenta que al igual que aquel lo fue, este es un momento de gloria para mi, uno de todos los que pasaran esta noche.

-Muy bien srta. Swan firme aquí en la lista de asistencia y tome la calcomanía con su nombre, colóquesela donde se vea- me indico la señora e hice todo lo que dijo- Bienvenida y por cierto, luce hermosa! Feliz año nuevo, que disfrute la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias, feliz año nuevo- le dije con una sonrisa, me gire lentamente y atraves del antifaz pude ver que tanto Lauren como Jessica seguían observándome de arriba abajo con la boca abierta y llenas de incredulidad, solté una risa y las mire con arrogancia- Buenas noches Lauren, Jessica, un _gusto _verlas de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, y vaya que pasa el tiempo ¿no creen? Nos vemos...- salude pero ellas ni pudieron contestarme de la sorpresa, me di la vuelta aun con mi sonrisa de triunfo y pude ver mas allá a mi amiga esperándome casi saltando.

-Siiiii, bien hecho Bells- grito abrazándome- wow! ¿viste sus caras? Las dejaste sin palabras- pregunto riendo y asentí- pagaría por que las hubieran grabado- bromeo entre risas y le di la razón riendo también mientras caminábamos de regreso al grupo de Rosalie.

Luego de un rato mas, en el cual todos los ex-alumnos en el gimnasio nos dedicamos a charlar y recordar viejos tiempos y por supuesto a saludar a los maestros que aun enseñaban en el instituto, el Director llamo la atención y todos ocupamos nuestros asientos en las mesas, nos dio la bienvenida y un pequeño discurso de año nuevo y la cena dio inicio.

.

.

.

.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza bella dama?- susurro una voz cerca de mi y me gire en mi silla, una mano de piel pálida y finos dedos estaba extendida hacia mi, mire dudosa hacia mi mesa y me di cuenta que no había nadie mas ahí, regrese mi atención a la mano que esperaba y recorrí el largo de su brazo hasta toparme con un rostro casi perfecto, aunque por el antifaz y la falta de iluminación no distinguí quien era. Aun así asentí y el hombre me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida- Vamos- susurro y tome su mano. Al tocar su piel una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi mano y todo mi brazo pero la ignore, tal vez era el frió.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la pista donde había bastantes personas bailando al son de una canción movida, Lemon Tree de Fool's Garden sonaba y una sonrisa divertida se formo en mi boca al ver a mi acompañante bailar e incitarme a seguir su ritmo. La verdad se movía muy bien y me guiaba a la perfección, cuando me daba vueltas ambos sonreíamos. Nunca me había divertido tanto bailando. Mire alrededor y pronto me encontré a Alice bailando con Jasper, cuando sintió mi mirada le sonreí y levante las cejas, se encogió de hombros sonriendo y luego miro a mi acompañante, volvió su mirada interrogante hacia mi y sacudí la cabeza para que viera que ni yo sabia quien era, se rió y regreso su atención a Jasper. Se termino la canción y cuando pensé que me soltaría para regresar a nuestros asientos me sorprendió cuando tomo mi mano y me acerco a él.

-Eres hermosa…- alce una ceja y sonrió torcido- aunque el antifaz estorba un poco puedo verlo, en verdad lo eres- murmuro sonriendo y me sonroje- ¿como te…

-Hora de bailar lento gente- hablo el DJ por el micrófono interrumpiendo su pregunta y entonces comenzó a sonar Flightless Bird, American mouth de Iron & Wine, una de mis canciones favoritas. Él me acerco mas hacia su cuerpo y poso sus manos ligeramente en mi cintura, yo algo insegura puse las mías sobre sus hombros, nos movíamos lentamente al ritmo de la melodía.

Mi mirada estaba hacia el suelo pero una de sus manos levanto mi barbilla y como nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca sentí su fresco y tibio aliento golpear contra mi piel, no lo conocía pero de pronto sentí unas irresistibles ganas de besarlo. Mire sus labios y cuando regrese mi mirada a sus ojos me di cuenta que estos se encontraban fijos en mi boca, no supe quien avanzo primero pero de pronto nuestros labios estaban unidos, cerré mis ojos y suspire. El beso era lento y suave, pero cuando su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca se volvió profundo, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas explorando cada rincón, su agarre en mi cintura se hizo mas fuerte y mis manos subieron hasta que acariciaron el cabello de su nuca. Nos separamos jadeando hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable, cuando abrí mis ojos él aun los tenia cerrados pero sonreía intensamente y sonreí también, acerco un poco mas su rostro hacia mi y lentamente abrió sus ojos y los fijo en los míos. De pronto su expresión feliz cambio a una de confusión y creí ver un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos verdes, unos ojos que de pronto me parecieron muy conocidos.

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto una voz sorprendida detrás de mi y me gire, era una mujer y como ya no portaba el antifaz la distinguí perfectamente, Tanya me miraba con la boca abierta y su sorpresa aumento cuando su vista se poso en el hombre a mi lado- ¿Edward Cullen?- pregunto en un jadeo y al escuchar ese nombre me separe y me aleje como si su contacto quemara y lo mire incrédula, el hombre con el acababa de bailar era _él_, el hombre con el que me había besado era Edward Cullen.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward con voz estrangulada y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- ¿en verdad eres tú?- pregunto pero yo no tuve voz para responderle, Alice se acerco a mi pero fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mire a mi alrededor y lo único que veía eran escenas del tormentoso pasado, todo se repetía una y otra vez. Sin poder soportarlo mas le susurre a mi amiga que necesitaba estar sola y salí corriendo de ahí.

-¡Bella espera!- escuche que gritaba Alice pero yo no me podía detener, y no lo hice hasta que llegue a la salida del gimnasio, abrí las puertas y salí hacia el exterior, camine hasta uno de los jardines de los costados y me senté en una de las bancas. Suspire y una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla, por que cuando creí que la noche podía seguir siendo perfecta aparecieron dos de los fantasmas que mas me habían lastimado en el pasado, sobre todo él, el chico que por un breve tiempo fue mi amigo y después se convirtió en un monstruo que me atormentaba hasta en sueños.

_Genial. Primer día de clases, después de unas largas vacaciones de verano regresaba al lugar que era como mi infierno personal, la escuela. Mientras estacionaba mi vieja camioneta roja recordé que este seria el ultimo año aquí y que dentro de un par de meses tendría que empezar a enviar las solicitudes para la universidad, un año mas y me vería libre de este lugar. Sonreí y con un poco mas de entusiasmo me dirigí a mi primer clase._

.

.

_Caminaba hacia la cafetería para encontrarme con Alice y almorzar juntas después de meses separadas, ya que ella apenas regreso la tarde pasada de sus vacaciones, e iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que sin fijarme por donde iba choque con alguien y caí al suelo rebotando sobre mi trasero._

_-Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpo una aterciopelada y suave voz, levante mi mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos y amables ojos verdes, un chico extendía su mano hacia mi para ayudarme a levantar- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado._

_-Si - respondi sonrojada desde el suelo- estoy bien… lo siento fue mi culpa… yo no… te vi- susurre mientras me levantaba con su ayuda- gra… gracias._

_-No hay por que… soy Edward Cullen- se presento sonriendo y extendió su mano hacia mi de nuevo pero no para ayudarme, esta vez para saludarme- Soy nuevo aquí, acabo de mudarme a Forks._

_-Aahh… bienvenido… supongo- le dije sonriendo y estrechando su mano un poco nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y Edward no paraba de mirarme con su hermosa sonrisa torcida- Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me... me gusta que me llamen... Bella._

_-Un gusto conocerte Bella- murmuro sin soltar mi mano y ambos nos sonreímos._

_._

_._

_._

_-Hey Bells!- saludo Edward en cuanto llego a nuestra mesa que compartíamos en el laboratorio de biología, la única clase que tenia con él- ¿Qué tal ah ido tu dia?_

_-Hola Ed!- salude de vuelta sonriendole desde mi silla- Hasta ahora normal ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Ppfff! Hasta ahorita una mierda total- contesto rodando los ojos frustrado, ambos reímos- De verdad, pensé que la atención por ser el chico nuevo se pasaría después de un mes pero no, es hasta patético la verdad. Jessica no deja de joderme, me tiene harto._

_-Pues cualquiera pensaría que tendría que gustarte esa atención Cullen, después de todo puedes hacerte popular de la nada- bromee y él bufo exasperado- Ademas, Jessica es guapa y es del equipo de animadoras.._

_-Calla Swan, sabes que no quiero ser del jodido grupo de "los populares", sabes que odio la atención, así que nunca- con su dedo golpeo juguetonamente mi nariz, eso me hizo sonreír con alegría, y claro mi corazón emocionado latió un poco mas fuerte- Ademas sabes que la que me gustaría que me prestara atención no lo hace, Tanya ni siquiera me registra…- dijo desilusionado al igual que como se sintió mi corazón._

_Eso me recordó que aunque Edward Cullen hable conmigo y seamos amigos jamas se fijaría en mi, yo siendo gorda y fea nunca llegaría a la altura de la capitana de las porristas y de la cual él estaba enamorado, Tanya Denali. Aunque dejando fuera mis sentimientos por él, me encantaba nuestra amistad y jamas podría arruinarlo._

_-Vamos, te he dicho muchas veces que pronto ella se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ti y podrás estar con ella- lo consolé tratando de sonar alegre y animada- solo no pierdas las esperanzas y conquistala Ed…_

_-Tienes razón Bella…- susurro sonriéndome- gracias por apoyarme y aconsejarme, te quiero- lo mire con los ojos abiertos y me sonrió aun mas, se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla- En verdad eres la mejor y única amiga que he tenido…_

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí sentada pero de pronto sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado en la banca y abrí los ojos lentamente, era él. Edward me miraba de forma penetrante, después miro a su alrededor y suspiro sonriendo.

-Este jardín siempre me gusto- comento en un susurro- cuando tenia horas libres me alejaba de todo el alboroto de la escuela y venia a sentarme aquí a escuchar música, relajarme y pensar.- siguió hablando pero yo solo podía mirarlo. Usaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris, su antifaz descansaba en su mano y era plateado. Seguía siendo tan guapo como el día que lo vi por primera vez, no había cambiado mucho salvo por que sus facciones ya no eran de un adolescente sino ahora eran de hombre, una pequeñas arrugas rodeaban sus ojos y tenia un poco de barba que lo hacia ver mas maduro; su cabello color bronce lucia tan rebelde como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- pregunte en voz baja y con un deje de rencor. Él volteo y clavo sus ojos esmeralda en los míos.

-Solo quiero... hablar… contigo- murmuro con voz cálida, su mirada no se despegaba de mi aunque yo lo evadí y mire hacia enfrente- Y quiero alejarme del ajetreo de allá adentro... Acompañarte aquí afuera... ¿Puedo?

_Estaba sentada en el jardín de mi casa leyendo mi libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio" cuando mi mamá me aviso que alguien me buscaba en la puerta. Deje mi libro sobre la manta y me levante, entre a la cocina y mi mamá me sonrió, camine hasta la puerta y la abrí._

_-¡Edward!- grite y me arroje a sus brazos, él soltó una risita y me devolvió el abrazo.- Que bueno que estas aquí, te extrañe!_

_-Veo que estas mejor Bells- dijo aun abrazándome- También te extrañe pequeña, tres días sin ti en el instituto es horrendo… perdón por no venir antes a verte._

_-No te preocupes, estas aquí ahora- le dije sonriendo, en verdad lo había extrañado, pero estuve enferma de una infección en el estomago y no había ido al instituto- Pero anda, pasa- lo jale dentro de mi casa y luego de presentarle a mi mamá lo lleve hasta el jardín y nos sentamos en la manta que tenia extendida sobre el pasto.- Pero vamos, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado durante estos tres días en el instituto?_

_-Bueno han pasado muchas cosas Bells- dijo mirándome sonriente- tengo dos excelentes cosas que contarte._

_-¿Son muy buenas?- pregunte ansiosa y asintió sonriendo aun mas- Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Empieza a hablar Cullen- le urgí golpeándolo juguetonamente en el brazo y solto una carcajada. De verdad quería saber que tenia que contarme, parecía realmente feliz y quería saber por que._

_-La primera es que ayer hubo audiciones para entrar al equipo de basquetbol y participe, hoy anunciaron a los nuevos integrantes y… entre- mi rostro palideció y por un momento sentí miedo, Edward se uniría al equipo y por lo tanto a los populares, pero después recordé que prometió estar ahí para mi y aunque solo nos conociéramos de dos meses eramos mejores amigos, me tranquilice y sonreí._

_-Woow! Felicidades!- grite ahora ya emocionada y lo abrace- Es genial Ed, me alegro muchísimo por ti._

_-Gracias Bella, estoy emocionado… pero espera… la segunda noticia es mucho mejor- dijo separándose de mi, lo mire expectante y emocionada- Hace rato me acerque a "ella" y la invite a salir, acepto… hoy mas tarde tengo una cita con Tanya- anuncio y mi corazón se paro por un momento y dolió._

_._

_._

_._

_Nunca imagine que a la semana siguiente que regrese al instituto las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto y tan rápido._

_Ahora que Edward era parte del equipo de basquet se juntaba con ellos y su novia era la capitana de las porristas; su forma de vestir, hablar y hasta caminar habían cambiado, su expresión era otra. Lograron pescar a alguien nuevo para su grupito, lo cambiaron y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que mi mejor amigo me ignoro y se burlo de lo que dijo Mike acerca de mi peso._

_La escuela volvía a ser mi infierno, después de dos meses en lo cuales me había sentido protegida y a salvo este lugar comenzaba a sumergirme en la oscuridad de nuevo y esta vez no habría un ángel que me sacara de ahí, esta vez ni Alice podría ayudarme, simplemente por que él ya no estaba para mi._

_Edward, el chico lindo y amable que conocí alguna vez se había ido._

-Mmm... supongo- conteste de forma brusca- No soy dueña de este lugar, así que quédate si quieres, me da igual lo que hagas Edward- sentí que se estremeció por mi tono y lo mire, su mirada estaba fija en el pasto a nuestro alrededor. Pensé que se levantaría y se iría pero no se movió de su lugar, en vez de eso me miro.

-No quiero molestarte, no es mi intención- se disculpo pero yo me quede callada y volví a mirar hacia el frente- Creí...- susurro con voz rasposa y carraspeo- Creí que no vendrías, todos pensaban que hoy no te veríamos por aquí...

-Si, bueno pues se equivocaron, aquí estoy- conteste con burla y rodando los ojos, él en vez de molestarse soltó una risa nerviosa- No le fue fácil a Alice convencerme de venir, lo menos que quería hacer era regresar a este jodido pueblo de mierda- comente con bastante furia y él volvió a estremecerse.

-Mmm, me imagino… si para mi fue difícil regresar no quiero ni imaginarme como fue… para ti- hablo con voz incomoda y miro sus zapatos como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- Bella yo… no se que decirte… cuando huiste a Inglaterra yo…

-¿Cuándo huí?- pregunte interrumpiéndolo pero lo hice mas para mi misma que para él ¿de verdad lo hice? ¿Huí?

_Un mes había pasado desde que Edward había cambiado, desde que mi tiempo de felicidad había terminado y el instituto se volvió aun mas tortuoso que antes de conocerlo. No podía mas, no lo soportaba._

_-¿Cambridge? ¿Estas segura Bella?- pregunto Alice por quinta vez y yo asentí efusivamente, ambas queríamos estudiar lo mismo y decidimos que queríamos ir a la misma universidad, yo quería irme lejos de Forks así que le propuse que nos fuéramos a Inglaterra- Excelente, vamos a llenar las solicitudes entonces…-_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡No puedo mas!- grite entrando a la habitación de Alice, las lagrimas salían sin control de mis ojos- De verdad Alice no puedo mas, ya no…-_

_Todo había ido bien en la fiesta de graduación, después de disfrutar mi triunfo en la ceremonia todo había seguido así y por un momento pensé que me dejarían disfrutar al menos esas horas, pero que equivocada estaba. Mientras Alice, Angela y yo bailábamos felices llegaron "ellos" y lo arruinaron. Tanya derramo su ponche sobre mi vestido, Tyler me empujo para que chocara con Mike y dijeran que estaba urgida por que alguien me tocara, Jessica como siempre me puso el pie y me caí a mitad de la pista, todos se burlaron de mi. Lo arruinaron y terminaron de destrozarme._

_-Tranquila Bells, tranquila- me abrazo fuerte y nos sentamos en su cama- Pronto nos iremos, pronto se acabara…_

_-No Ali, no puedo estar un día mas en este lugar- le dije separándome un poco de ella y limpiándome las lagrimas- no quiero volver a verlos, no quiero saber de ellos y menos de él, lo odio Ali lo odio- dije volviendo a llorar- Vamonos antes a Inglaterra por favor, por favor vámonos lo mas pronto que se pueda por favor…_

-Huí- afirme con voz sorprendida, me puse de pie y me abrace a mi misma- Tenia que huir- suspire y me quite el antifaz que comenzaba a molestarme, Edward suspiro también y sentí su mirada fija en mi

-Has cambiado mucho- susurro, sonreí con ironía y lo mire.- No solo físicamente, quiero decir que en verdad has cambiado.

-Creo que si…bastante- afirme seria y sonrió

-Sigues siendo hermosa- susurro desde su lugar, cerré los ojos y bufe- De verdad, siempre lo fuiste Bella- me tense, abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa confesión ¿que?

-Ja, ¿siempre lo fui?- pregunte y asintió no muy seguro de mi reacción- Que irónico que ahora lo digas, hace diez años no paraban de decirme lo contrario, o acaso tú no me llamabas cisne feo?- hizo una mueca extraña e iba a replicar pero yo continué- Así que no me vengas a decir que crees que siempre fui hermosa por que no es cierto, mientes...

-Bella... No es así... Yo- exclamo y llevo sus manos hacia su cabello, lo jalo frustrado.

-Claro que es así- grite- Para ti ahora soy hermosa por que ya no estoy gorda, ya no tengo acné, estoy usando un hermoso vestido y ya no soy mas un cisne feo- mi voz se fue haciendo mas baja- Eso es belleza para las personas como tú y como _ellos, _sus ojos nunca vieron mas allá del aspecto de los demás y como no todos estaban a su nivel tenían que hundirlos en la miseria.

-Eso no es cierto- alzo la voz y se puso de pie- Siempre te vi, para mi siempre fuiste hermosa, la belleza no esta en el físico Bella y tú me enseñaste eso- lo mire incrédula y solté una carcajada sin humor.

-¿Yo te enseñe eso?- pregunte pero no respondió- Tú, el que se enamoro de la hermosa Tanya Denali y anduvo con ella a pesar de la basura de persona que era por dentro me viene a decir que yo le enseñe lo que era la verdadera belleza, no puedes estar hablando en serio Edward...- le reproche pero solo se quedo callado. Bufe y me volví a sentar en la banca, cruce mis brazos y mire las estrellas...

-Tienes razón- murmuro luego de unos minutos, lo mire pero me daba la espalda- Y no puedo decir nada que borre todo lo que te dije alguna vez ni tampoco puedo hacer que olvides la mascara de superficialidad que hace diez años me puse, y entiendo que por eso ahora no puedas creerme...

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte confundida desde mi lugar- No te entiendo...

-De verdad siempre pensé que eras hermosa Bella, desde ese momento en que chocaste contra mi y me gire para disculparme- dijo y me sorprendió que recordara como nos conocimos- Una vez que nos conocimos supe que eras una chica especial y que te quería en mi vida...

-No... No te creo- susurre con dolor- tú nunca te enamoraste de mi...

-Lo se y no me refiero a eso- se giro lentamente y me miro a los ojos, pero yo agache la mirada- Tal vez no me enamore de ti al conocerte- afirmo y aunque siempre lo supe dolió- Pero te quería en mi vida, y cuando con el paso de los días nuestra amistad se fue afirmando supe que no me había equivocado, eras especial... Te lo dije muchas veces, te quería y te veía como mi hermana pequeña..

-Y aun así me lastimaste- lo interrumpí sintiéndome aturdida por que estaba furiosa, dolida, confundida y no entendía nada...

-Lo hice... Y tal y como aquella vez en el aeropuerto te lo dije, siempre me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho...- camino hacia mi y se puso de rodillas aunque guardando un poco de distancia- Lo siento mucho Bells- susurro y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Por... por que lo hiciste?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente, cerro sus ojos un segundo y cuando los volvió a abrir los tenia llenos de lagrimas- ¿por que si me querías como a una hermana me lastimaste? ¿por que cambiaste tanto Edward?- solloce y deje salir el mar de lagrimas sin control, él se volvió a poner de pie y dio unos pasos, miro hacia el cielo y suspiro.

-Yo... Yo... Tenia que ser asi para que ella me aceptara... Tanya era popular y yo en verdad la quería, ahora no se por que pero la quería- hablo con voz seria pero melancólica y me miro, yo cerré los ojos por que aunque allá pasado tanto tiempo dolía saber la verdad- Bella se que algún día te dije que no quería ser del jodido grupo de los populares pero cuando me aceptaron en el equipo de basquetbol me sentí increíble. Al día siguiente de que fui a verte a tu casa fue el primer entrenamiento, y me dieron una gran bienvenida pero también me obligaron a hacerle una broma a Harry Benson y cuando me negué me amenazaron con sacarme del equipo... Tuve que hacerlo...- lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando.

-¿Te estas escuchando?- pregunte incrédula- Eso es egoísmo, una vil excusa para aprovecharse de los demás... Molestabas a los que no eran como tú solo por que tenias que hacerlo para que tus amigos los populares no te sacaran del equipo, que egoísta!- dije entre dientes.

-Lo se Bella, créeme que lo se- acepto y se giro para verme- Después de tantos años sigo sintiéndome mal, no estoy orgulloso del daño que hice, nunca lo he estado. Y menos de lo que te hice a ti...

-Entonces ¿por que lo hacías?- pregunte de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta- Me dijiste por que cambiaste y como comenzaste a burlarte de los demás, pero.. ¿que hay de mi? ¿comenzaste a burlarte por que quisiste ser así o también te obligaron?

-Bella...no...- dijo dudoso, suspiro y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, hice mi vestido aun lado y me aleje lo mas que pude de él y mire mis manos esperando a que continuara- En mi primer cita con Tanya, ella... hablo mal de ti y en seguida me moleste por lo que dijo, te defendí y se enojo, tanto que se fue y me dejo solo. Sabia que ella era la que estaba mal pero aun así dolió que me rechazara y al día siguiente trate de hablar con ella para que aceptara que tú eras mi mejor amiga pero no quiso escucharme, me dijo que yo le gustaba pero que tenia que elegir, que eras tú o ella y sin pensar... la escogí a ella... A partir de ahí tuve que alejarme de ti y... y hacerte lo mismo que _ellos..._

-Pero... eramos mejores amigos... tú...- tartamudee entre furiosa y dolida- Tú no puedes decir que me veías como tu hermana y luego decir que así sin pensar decidiste alejarte y ser como ellos solo para que una chica te aceptara, ¿como... como alguien puede hacer eso Edward? ¿Como pudiste?

-Lo se Bella... Y créeme ni yo se como pude hacerlo... Supongo que era un inmaduro- casi grito y su voz sonaba con un matiz de culpa y frustración, pero sobre todo arrepentimiento- Muchas veces quise parar con esa idiotez, pedirte perdón de rodillas y que todo fuera como antes, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo y pagar las consecuencias tanto contigo como con ellos... Me sentía presionado, entre la espada y la pared y no sabia que hacer... Se que no puedo ni siquiera tener la esperanza de que me perdones- susurro y después bufo- Ni si quiera yo mismo puedo perdonarme...

-Tienes razón eras inmaduro- murmure poniéndome de pie lentamente- Tal vez puedo entender como te sentías bajo la presión de todos ellos pero no por eso me siento menos herida, todo paso hace años, lo se, pero aun así siento como si hubiera sido ayer.- suspire y lo mire- Y me arriesgo a decir que probablemente en tu lugar cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo... pero eso no te haría menos cobarde de lo que fuiste, por que preferiste lastimarme a mi que tú ser lastimado por ellos.- me miro dolido pero no dijo nada solo desvió su mirada al suelo por un segundo y luego la regreso a mi- Y también tienes razón en que no puedes esperar que te perdone, por que no se si podre...

-Lo... Lo entiendo Bella...- susurro, se levanto y camino hacia mi, trate de alejarme pero tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos- Créeme que lo entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que he vivido todos estos años arrepintiéndome y que ahora que te lo he dicho todo me siento un poco mas libre, no lo hice para esperar que me me perdones como te dije de veras estoy consciente de que es muy difícil para ti y nunca se pueden olvidar así de fácil las cosas- suspiro y acaricio una de mis mejillas tiernamiente, quise alejarme pero no pude evitar el contacto y se sintió reconfortante- Y aunque nunca me perdones espero que algún día me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que en realidad siempre he sido el Edward que conociste ese primer día hace años, solo que durante un tiempo lo sepulte, pero me gustaría que me dejaras ser tu mejor amigo de nuevo...

-Edward...- por un momento no supe que decir, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y me quede quieta, solo pude mirarlo a los ojos y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de añoranza, sus manos soltaron las mías y las puso a sus costados dándome tiempo- Me... me..- carraspee y cerré un segundo los ojos, luego lo mire a lo ojos y levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, el suspiro bajo mi toque- Tal vez algún día pueda hacerlo Edward... solo dame tiempo... Gracias por decirme esto, gracias por darme una explicación... Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Retire mi mano de su rostro y me aleje de el, fui hacia la banca y tome mi antifaz que estaba sobre esta. Sin voltear camine hacia afuera del jardín para regresar al gimnasio pero algo me hizo detenerme cuando apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, ese algo era mi consciencia que me gritaba que algo faltaba por decir. Me gire lentamente y enfoque mi vista hacia el frente, Edward se iba dando vuelta para regresar a sentarse a la banca.

-Edward- lo llame y él se giro sorprendido de escucharme llamarlo y verme ahi aun, me miro expectante y con duda- Yo... Tengo algo que confesarte...hace diez años yo...- tartamudee y no supe como continuar y decirlo, él me miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando "_solo dilo, hazlo de una buena vez" _gritaba esa voz en mi mente- Yo... Edward... Yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti- al final lo solté de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Bella... Yo... Humm- balbuceo sin sentido y después abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir, se dejo caer en la banca y miro el suelo- Yo no sabia... no me di cuenta... Yo...

-No tienes que decir nada- lo interrumpí- Fue hace muchos años, ya me dijiste todo y como te sentías entonces, así que... Solo necesitaba decírtelo y liberarme por completo- levanto su rostro y me miro confundido- Casi un año después de que llegue a Inglaterra comprendí que no valía la pena sufrir por ti y debía dejarte ir, lo hice... Pero tenias que saberlo.- suspire y le dedique una sonrisa de cortesía, él seguía sin reaccionar del todo así que me di vuelta y seguí mi camino.

-Yo también me enamore de ti hace tiempo- dijo con voz temblorosa aunque lo escuche claramente, me quede estática y poco a poco me gire, lo mire confundida y con el ceño fruncido- Me di cuenta una semana antes de graduarnos mientras miraba tu foto en el anuario, descubrí que durante mucho tiempo lo negué y ese día que la verdad llego a mi me sorprendí, no sabia que hacer- se puso de pie y camino hacia mi pero lo detuve levantando una mano entre nosotros, no lo quería cerca y lo entendió- Decidí que te lo diría el día de la graduación y te rogaría que me perdonaras. Llego el día y estaba decidió a hacerlo después de la ceremonia pero cuando el director te nombro y te entregaron tu diploma algo cambio. Al ver la forma en que te levantaste, caminaste hacia ahí y lo recibiste con orgullo me hizo sentir extasiado y feliz, pero cuando tu mirada se clavo en la mía y tu sonrisa se fue por un momento me di cuenta cuanto te habíamos lastimado, en especial yo y supe que no podía hacerlo... No podía arruinarte mas, no tenia derecho...

-Edward...- exclame sin aire.

-Me dolió pero me calle lo que sentía y por eso no asistí a la fiesta de graduación de esa noche, por que sabia que estarías ahí- dio un largo suspiro y yo recordé que de verdad esa noche no había ido- Una semana después me entere por Emmet que al día siguiente tú y Alice Brandon se irían a la universidad hasta Inglaterra, te juro que me volví loco y estuve a punto de ir a tu casa, pero luego lo entendí...

-¿Entendiste que?- pregunte en voz baja.

-Que no debía detenerte... Que no podía estar enamorado de ti... Que no eramos el uno para el otro, y que debía dejarte ir... Que si algún día regresabas a mi seria para volver a ser mi mejor amiga, mi pequeña hermana, mi Bells- cerro los ojos y sonrió, imite su gesto, cuando abrí los míos de nuevo él me miraba también- Por eso fui al aeropuerto hasta Seattle, para decírtelo...

_-Bella!- escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos, con Alice estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle apunto de abordar nuestro avión hacia Inglaterra para iniciar una nueva vida en la universidad.- Bella!- volvieron a gritar esta vez mas cerca y por fin distinguí la voz. Era la voz de Edward. Me gire lentamente y lo vi llegar corriendo hacia mi._

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte confundida._

_-Bella- susurro mi nombre con un suspiro- No puedo dejarte ir sin decirte esto- lo mire con el ceño fruncido y asustada- Lo siento, siento haber sido un imbécil contigo durante todo este tiempo, siento haberte hecho todo lo que te hice… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…_

_-Edward…- murmure su nombre con dolor- No lo hagas... Por favor no hagas esto..._

_-De verdad lo siento... eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga... nunca había conocido a una chica como tú y lo arruine todo- susurro ignorando mi suplica, unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron de mi ojos._

_-¡Pasajeros del vuelo 306 con rumbo hacia Londres, Inglaterra, ultima llamada para abordar!- anunciaron por los altavoces. Seque mis lagrimas con la manga de mi blusa y mire a Edward con furia ¿por que tuvo que haber venido? _

_-¿Bella?- me llamo Alice acercándose a mi y voltee a verla, no se había dado cuenta de nada ya que estaba despidiéndose de sus padres que nos habían traído hasta seattle, pero cuando vio a Edward se quedo helada- ¿que haces tú aquí?- pregunto con voz furiosa y la mire negando con la cabeza, se tranquilizo y no dijo mas, pero no se movió de mi lado._

_-¿por que hasta ahora? Tu arrepentimiento no sirve de nada, me dañaste Edward y ya no lo puedes cambiar- le dije tratando de sonar firme y dura pero ocultando mi dolor- Ya es tarde... No quiero volver a saber de ti, no tienes derecho a estar aquí, no lo tienes- tome la mano de mi amiga y camine hacia la puerta de abordaje. Alice entro y cuando disponía a hacerlo yo una mano me detuvo suavemente del brazo y me giro._

_-Se que es tarde- murmuro Edward, su voz sonaba torturada- Y se que no tengo derecho a estar aquí, no merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que nunca olvidare que fuiste mi mejor amiga Bella, siempre me arrepentiré de haberte lastimado- un par de lagrimas traicioneras se derramaron de nuevo por mis ojos y él las limpio. Después me soltó, se dio la vuelta y camino con la cabeza hacia el suelo y los hombros caídos._

_-Yo tampoco olvidare que fuiste mi mejor amigo Ed- dije aunque él ya no me escuchara- pero tampoco olvidare que mi príncipe se convirtió no solo en un sapo sino en un dragón.- me gire y aborde el avión._

-Espero que de verdad algún día puedas darme una segunda oportunidad, me encantaría volver a ser tu amigo- susurro acercándose a mi y esta vez ni lo detuve ni me aleje- Feliz año nuevo mi pequeña Bells- me dijo al oído, me dio un beso en la mejilla, se giro y regreso al gimnasio.

Me quede ahí parada sin poder moverme y sin quererlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, acaricie la mejilla que beso y suspire con nostalgia, me coloque de nuevo mi antifaz y después de mirar mi hermoso vestido camine de nuevo hacia el gimnasio.

Cuando entre de nuevo al lugar lo primero que hice fue buscar por todos los lados a mi amiga, la encontré parada a una lado de nuestra mesa hablando con Jasper, de pronto su mirada se fijo en mi y vi alivio en su rostro, se disculpo y corrió hacia mi, yo también me acerque mas.

-Bella!- grito aliviada- Estas bien? Hace un rato salí a buscarte por que ya habías tardado mucho, pero cuando te encontré estabas hablando con Edward Cullen y no quise interrumpir.- dijo mientras se mordía el labio preocupada.

-No te preocupes Ali, estoy bien, solo… hablamos de todo- la tranquilice y sonrió, pero su mirada era interrogativa- Me desahogue, bueno mas bien ambos lo hicimos… me explico todo y aclaramos lo que paso hace diez años. Me pidió algún día volver a ser amigos y aunque me siento mejor ahora que se todo no puedo olvidar y perdonarlo tan fácilmente…

-Tienes razón Bella y debe entenderlo, me alegra que hayas hablado con él… espero que algún día puedas volver a ser su amiga nena- asentí y sonreímos- Bueno después me cuentas todos los detalles y cada cosa que te dijo por que ya casi es media noche, faltan unos cuantos minutos, ven vamos!- me tomo del brazo y caminamos hacia la mesa donde todos esperaban que empezara la cuenta regresiva.

-Damas y caballeros falta poco para que den las 12- hablo el director del instituto por el micrófono y la música paro- Preparen sus copas de vino para brindar- todos en el lugar lo hicimos, las pantallas se encendieron y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-Diez!... Nueve!... Ocho!...- todos gritaban alrededor, riendo gire mi cabeza para mirar el alboroto y entre la gente una mirada verde se atravesó en mi camino. Mientras la cuenta seguía un recuerdo de hace cinco años vino a mi.

_Diciembre. Siempre ha sido mi época favorita del año y este año seria mucho mejor. Después de no haber tenido vacaciones en dos años, a mi y a Alice nos habían dado todo el mes y parte de enero del 2009. Charlotte, John, Kate y Harry, que eran nuestros amigos también tendrían vacaciones. Garret, mi novio y Peter, el novio de Alice, también las tendrían. Así que decidimos que navidad la pasaríamos cada quien con su familia y después todo viajaríamos a New York para festejar año nuevo en el Times Square. Los primeros cuatro del grupo se quedarían en Londres, Garret y Peter viajarían a California ya que ambos eran de allá, Alice iría a Forks y yo viajaría a España con mis padres. _

_._

_._

_._

_Por fin era 31 de diciembre del 2008. Nos encontrábamos ya en la intersección de la calle 42 y la avenida Broadway en New York esperando con ansias que dieran las 11:59PM y comenzara el descenso de la gran bola de Times Square. La estábamos pasando en grande, teníamos cerveza y una excelente vista ya que habíamos llegado desde el medio día para tener buen lugar. Charlábamos en grupo, aunque hubiera toda una multitud a nuestro alrededor no parábamos de bromear._

_-Ya faltan unos cuantos minutos!- exclamo Alice emocionada y toda la gente se empezó a alborotar aun mas, me voltee hacia todo los lados para observar el relajo. De repente me tope con un rostro demasiado familiar a lo lejos. Edward Cullen? No, no podía ser él, enfoque mejor mi mirada y el hombre me miro, distinguí una sonrisa y me paralice. NO PUEDE SER. Cerré un momento los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir ya no estaba._

_-Bella?- escuche que me llamo Garret pero no respondí._

_-Enseguida regreso chicos- susurre y sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar entre la gente. Busque y busque pero no encontré nada. No había rastros de él ni de nadie que se le pareciera. Tal vez solo me lo había imaginado, si debía ser eso. Aun confundida regrese a donde estaban mis amigos, cuando Alice me vio se acerco a mi._

_-A donde fuiste Bells?- pregunto confundida_

_-Creí ver a alguien- susurre pero luego negué sonriendo- Tal vez lo confundí o algo, vamos ya la van a soltar!- le dije y la jale de la mano, me siguió sonriente y comenzamos a gritar junto con los demás._

_-Diez! Nueve! Ocho! Siete!...- comenzó la cuenta regresiva en las pantallas y todos contamos. Garret se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la cintura y seguimos viendo caer la esfera.- Cinco! Cuatro!..._

_-Estas bien cielo?- pregunto en mi oído y voltee a mirarlo, le sonreí y asentí._

_-Dos! Unoooo! FELIZ __año_ NUEVO!- gritamos todos alrededor y nos perdimos entre abrazos, besos y felicitaciones.

Tal vez había sido real y él había estado ahí ese día, tan cerca de mi.

-FELIZ año NUEVO!- el grito general me saco de mis recuerdos y volví a la realidad, todos a mi alrededor reían y gritaban y me uní, después de brindar Alice y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo y nos deseamos un feliz 2014 entre lagrimas de felicidad. Felicite a todos los de mi mesa con una gran sonrisa, luego de que Tanya me reconociera en la pista todos en el gimnasio se habían enterado de quien era en realidad pero no habían comentado nada luego de que regrese así que estaba aliviada.

Cuando la música volvió a sonar para que siguiera la celebración de este nuevo año mi mejor amiga me jalo a la pista para bailar y se nos unieron Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper. Nos divertimos un rato bailando todos juntos unas cuantas canciones hasta que empezó una balada para bailar en pareja, Emmet y Rosalie se juntaron y Jasper se llevo a mi amiga por lo que me quede sola y preferí regresar a sentarme un rato.

Después de un rato en el que estuve sentada admirando como bailaban el DJ puso una canción que me gustaba bastante, _Shot at the night _de The Killers. Sonreí y mientras cantaba me di cuenta que nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención a la letra como para entenderla.

_Dame una oportunidad esta noche._

Mientras la canción seguía sonando me gire en mi silla y lo busque, no tarde en encontrarlo. Charlaba animadamente con un chico cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Lo observe fijamente y me di cuenta que en realidad podía perdonarlo. De todos los que me lastimaron hace años aquí había sido el único capaz de aceptar su culpa. arrepentirse y pedirme perdón sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado. Edward Cullen se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Tal y como decía la canción, esta noche él me pedía una oportunidad, para demostrarme que podía volver a ser mi mejor amigo de nuevo, mi hermano. Y ahora yo estaba segura que algún día, no muy lejano, se la podría dar. De repente se percato de mi mirada y a la distancia clavo sus ojos en mi, me sonrió y por primera vez en la noche pude dedicarle una sonrisa de vuelta, una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

Si, para mi Edward podía volver a ser el chico lindo y amable que conocí alguna vez. Mi mejor amigo.

Y por primera vez en diez largos años me sentí al fin liberada de mi pasado tormentoso.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Les gusto? Que les pareció? Ya saben que pueden dejar sus opiniones en un review, como siempre les digo me hace muy feliz leerlos :) ademas de que es mi única paga por hacer lo que me encanta hacer. **

**Yo estoy mas que satisfecha con el resultado pero aun asi se que muchas querrán mas jejeje, pero no se, me gusta así y con respecto a lo del romance, quise hacer algo diferente a lo de siempre y por eso ellos no quedan como pareja ni nada... Es una mas de mi locas ideas, una de muchas que hay en mi mente.**

**Oooh se me olvidaba si quieren ver las imágenes de los vestidos y los antifaces de Bella y Alice las tengo y puedo dejarles los links en mi perfil si gustan!**

**Les mando saludos a todas y espero que estén bien! ^_^ **

**Gracias por leerme...**

**Lily de Pattinson**


End file.
